1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for applying label tags for example to trays of seeds or seedlings.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tags carrying seed or plant identifications have long been used in the horticultural industry. Such tags comprise a flat elongate member with a pointed lower end to facilitate insertion into the soil. When inserted into the soil the upper end of the tag stands proud of the soil and carries plant or seed identifying designations, for example, a picture of a flower or its name or both.
Trays of seeds or seedlings need to be marked with such tags to identify the product being sold. To data such tags have been inserted by hand and this is a labour intensive process. With the advent of tags of plastics material, the tags have become thinner and handling has become more difficult. A number of attempts have been made to manufacture apparatus which will automatically insert tags into trays, but because of the difficulty in handling the tags, none of the attempts have to date met with commercial success.
It is an object of the invention to provide an automatic tag inserting machine.